vardenfellfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of the Slums
Lukewarm My'a 1; 485 2E *Zigzy enters Vorgis on the back of Bog, the Thing. Through questioning the locals, he seeks to find the location of a Green Goblin in a place of power in the city. *Gnurk, after several fights in the arena in the name of his master Brysla, is sold to a new master. Hobgoblins carry him to his new home on the western ends, in Breakneck Gizz. *Zigzy locates the Rathole, the Lord of Balls' home; there and then, Plockk appears and follows Zigzy. *The duo meets the Lord of Balls, and Zigzy is quite demanding to find out about a Blue Goblin that has been seen in the city before. The Lord of Balls seems serious and unaffected by Zigzy's demeanor. He admits that all he knows of the Blue Goblin is that he was seen in the Stonepit Arena some weeks back and he also agrees to offer the name of a creature who knew that Blue Goblin's whereabouts. In return, the two should fight in the Arena for him, on the side of Gnurk the Troll, while throwing gold in the deal as well. The two depart to think on the matter. *Gnurk is moved to the barrack's basement, where he meets another gladiator slave, the Green Goblin Glekk. *Zigzy and Plockk drink in a tavern and in the meantime lose the Thing. Zigzy electrifies to the death a creature who he thought responsible. *The two take a three-hour walk through the city, and reach the Stonepit Arena. It is closed and guarded by Tieflings wearing the symbols of the Fire God and the city guard. They decide to spend the night at a near-by inn. Plockk has no money and Zigzy forces him to spend the night outside. Lukewarm My'a 2; 485 2E *Gnurk spends the morning trained in the yard by three Hobgoblins. *Zigzy and Plock visit the Pot, the central market of Vorgis. Zigzy finds an arcane store and meets its strange, teal-skinned owner. When asked of a Blue Goblin, the merchant refer him to Gottlat whose advisor is a Blue Goblin. The two return to the Rathole. *The two find the Troll's practice curious. In the meantime, Zigzy confronts Gottlat on his advisor. Gottlat in turn calls him to the table, his Blue Goblin advisor named Wirr. Zigzy is disappointed to realise that Wirr is not his old brother. *The strike the deal for the Arena on 300 gold pieces each. They spent some time in the Rathole, eat, Gnurk is moved up, they are all shackled for the appearances, and Hobgoblins lead them to a side entrance to the Arena. *Zigzy, Plock and Gnurk fight in the arena past a group of strange agile creatures and their pet acid beetle, a corridor of trap-blades, and a pair of hulking creatures with fierce metallic arms. They are greeted as the winning Invaders and are removed from the Arena. *They are moved back to the Rathole where Zigzy gets both his and Plockk's 300 gold. Gottlat is happy and refers them to a Gnome called Ludin Farwalker who runs a store in the Pot. They spend the night in the barracks where Plockk becomes terribly annoying to Zigzy about taking Gnurk with them. Lukewarm My'a 3; 485 2E *Zigzy pays 300 gold to Gottlat to set Gnurk free. *The three visit the Pot. Zigzy goes to the same merchant's store and purchases a potion satchel for his potions. The merchant directs him to a certain alley in the Pot. *Plockk briefly talks with a weak, beggar creature asking for money. He eventually ignores it and keeps going. *In the Arcane Womb they meet a tall Ludin who becomes shorter and smaller to greet them. Zigzy asks for his brother. Ludin offers Azure drinks and looks for information. Zigzy and Gnurk drink and become poisoned. *Ludin summons two Kobolds from the street to fight for him and gives life to a full armor set, when Gnurk charges towards him. The fight was long but Ludin was slain and one Kobold possibly escaped. *They found a number of items and gold in the store, which Zigzy took. Gnurk ate part of the Gnome and the Kobold. Zigzy masters the Make Whole ritual. Lukewarm My'a 4; 485 2E *The three visit Gottlat, confronting him about lying. Gottlat offers 100 gold to each if they turn around and never return, threathening their lives if they do. They take the money and go. *They ask around the Breakneck Gizz about Gottlat and the Mudheads gladiators. They learn the following: *Gottlat is the lord in the Gizz because of his influence on many people's secrets. He also supplies the city with whores and has certain connections to the Arena betting world. Gottlat is a creature frightened by nature, always using his gold to surround himself with walls of security. The Mudheads where merceneries that Gottlat paid to use them as slaves in the Arena; three Hobgoblins and two Green Orcs. These five were slain in a barfight, at the Hound Gizz four nights ago. *The group visits the Hound Gizz, asking for and locating the Underdog tavern, drawing many resentful eyes. Once there, the tavern keeper tells them that indeed the Mudheads were here and that a big fight broke out, in the midst of which five cloaked and hooded figures slayed them and a couple of more Orcs. As soon as they were noticed, they run out, flew themselves on the rooftops and fled beyond reach. *They return to the Arcane Womb to find that someone broke in. The door is wrecked and all of the food and valuables are gone. They sleep in. Lukewarm My'a 5; 485 2E *The group wanders the Trade and Breakneck Gizz, looking for the cloaked figures that Plockk mentions he noticed before on the roofs. They have no luck. *At a tavern in the Breakneck Gizz, Plockk loses 100 gold from a thief he never detected and the group also finds an ant mandible covered in a piece of dirty cloth, on their table. They take it and ask around for that. The best that Plockk finds out is that this is what the Hellcallers do, a guild of thieves and assassins. * By late evening, they assault the Rathole, using a wooden ramp. They slay a number of Hobgoblins, Wirr, and some rabid dogs. They loot the house and discover a secret tunnel exit leading far below to the jagged shores. Later outside, Plockk finds a similar piece of cloth as before, covering another mandible and 100 gold. *Gottlat and a few guards return from the Stonepit. After a brief talk and exchange of threats, Gottlat uses an invisibility ring and flees. The three kill two Hobgoblin and the third one yields, claiming it will work for them now over 10 gold a week. He proves it but helping out immediately. *The slave Bekk the Green Goblin is freed and the slave ownership papers are burnt. He points them to Gottlats mutilated body hanging from a nearby wall and then thanks them and leaves. *Later on the rest of the Hobgoblin guard returns. They refuse to work for Zigzy and leave the place, threatening them that now the Hellcallers will come for them.